


Love on the Frontier

by CCA03



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCA03/pseuds/CCA03
Summary: Abigail Marston starts reading Leslie Dupont’s book and gets a surprise of a lifetime.





	Love on the Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Well what started out as funny idea turned into something completely different and unexpected. I honestly have to say out of all my stories I’ve written over the years, I’ve never written a story quite like this. I’m not really into writing about romance or even about sex. Just not my usual cup of tea, I’ll read it but never write it. So not sure how this went (shrugs). I’d like to write a very dark fic one of these days but just can’t really think of anything right now. If you see any mistakes, (waves hand) these are not the mistakes you are looking for. Everything is owned by me...hahahah I wish. No Rockstar owns it not me. 
> 
> Timeline: Sometime after Abigail and John got hitched.
> 
> P.S. The italics are obviously Abigail reading the book, probably figure that out on your own but just in case. We are going to pretend she can read, okay. 
> 
> Warnings: There are some very strong graphic sexual content in this story. If you don’t like to see characters smash, then well…this isn’t the story for you.

Love on the Frontier

Abigail Marston touched her forehead with the back of her hand, trying to pat away the sweat that had formed up like little raindrops. She was completely spent and tired from all the chores around the house and working outside as well to maintain the ranch and make sure the animals were taken care of.  As the night began to touch the sky and cold air started to creep along in the wind she began to unwind for the evening.  She looked out the window hoping to see her beloved husband riding in, but she knew it would be some time before she saw him.  John Marston had gone out hunting for food and she did not expect him to be back for quite some time. 

With Jack down for the night and not feeling the pull of slumber she decided to would finish the evening with a good story.  She walked over to the chair next to the fireplace and sat down.  With the sound of the fire crackling in the background she opened the book.  A new story to emerge herself into, the smell of fresh new pages and though she would never admit to anyone, she was pretty excited about reading this romance novel.  It was one of the latest from Leslie Dupont, and boy could this woman write a real page turner.   She remembered reading the synopsis on the back and it piqued her interest from the start, _“a woman lost and alone in the world is caught up with a notorious gang but there is one member that catches her eye.  Can she redeem him before it’s too late or will he never let go of the outlaw life?”_

The first few chapters were always slow as it was setting up the rest of the story but when she got to the middle of the book, that is when Abigail found she was turning pages quicker then she could read wanting to know what happened next. 

_Mary Ann looked up the group of men staring at her.  They all had stories behind their eyes, some darker then others yet the one that caught her eyes was standing some little ways from the group but studying her just as intently as she studied him.  His blue green eyes pierced her soul and for the first time ever Mary Ann felt naked as a newborn child.  She could feel the heat in her face at the sight of this man before her.  She wanted to know his name.  She wanted to know what made him turn to this life.  She wanted so much more, and she barely even got her foot in the door.  The man who she assumed was their leader standing before her started introducing everybody and though she pretended to care and was polite as a good lady should be of that time, all she wanted to know was about the man that stood in the blue collared shirt that revealed a little chest wearing a black leather hat and had his hands on his hips._

_Mary-Ann could feel her heart pumping in her chest as she looked at the man in front of her.  She felt nothing but primal instinct and complete and utter lust towards this man.  She could feel her body beginning to pulse as a strong image came to her mind.  The image of him grabbing her up into his arms and putting her back against the wall forcefully to show who was the man and who was woman.  Her legs wrapping around his waist as she wanted nothing more for him to take her right then and there.  She pulled for his belt….”_

Abigail Marston had to stop reading for a second.  She looked to see Jack standing there and immediately she felt her face flush with embarrassment as though Jack knew what she just had been reading even though she knew that was ridicules and not even possible. 

“What is it Jack?”

“I’m thirsty.”

“Well go get some water and go back to bed, I’ll be in shortly to check up on you.” 

“Okay Momma.” 

She smiled as she watched her son leave then immediately opened the book back up to continue. 

_Mary-Ann stopped herself, could not believe that she was having such vivid and dirty thoughts about a man she didn’t even know or never had spoken to a day in her life._

_“This here is Arthur Morgan.”  The leader introducing the very man she swooned over.  Arthur, so that’s his name.  What a perfect name for this mysterious but gorgeous specimen standing in front of her._

Abigail looked up from her book into dead air.  She marked her spot in the book and closed the book to study it.  This had to be a joke or weird coincidence, right?  This couldn’t be their Arthur Morgan, and this couldn’t be Mary-Beth Gaskill, could it?  No. It had to be a mistake and their names were common enough, right?  Besides the character was Mary-Ann Turner.  Shaking it off Abigail’s thoughts then shifted to Arthur Morgan and the last time she saw him.  She could feel tears starting to creep up, but she quickly pushed it back down.  ‘No,’ she did not want to go there.  Looking at the book in her hand she put it down and decided to get up and keeping her promise to her son she went into his room to check up on him and make sure he was alright. 

A few hours later Abigail would come back to the book.  She was standing with her arms crossed staring intently at the book, trying to figure out if she wanted to continue down this path.  Sitting down and grabbing it she decided it was just pure coincidence and for all she knew this writer could have very well taken some of their stories out of the newspapers and ran with it.  That’s it.  This writer had followed their lives through their many adventures and even fantasized about being with a bunch of gunslingers not knowing what it truly was like.  Clearing her mind, she got lost in the book once again few chapters in things started to get interesting. 

_“Arthur, please let’s just run away.  Forget the next job, forget the money.  It’s not worth it.  Please, we could start over with a new life and forget this one.  I just….Arthur I have such a bad feeling about this one.” Mary-Ann pleading to the man she loved, the man she watched suffer time and time again.  She knew this man was a good man.  He wasn’t like the rest of them, he had a gentle heart locked away far away, so no one could see.  Hardened by his choice of lifestyle, hiding it for fear of having his own heartbroken again.  Yet, it showed the type of woman she was she was the only one to have gotten through to him, to see what kind of man he truly could be and now it pained to see him going right back to the way he had been living before she got there.  But, this is the only life he knew and had known and he couldn’t walk away from it._

_“You know I can’t.  Not right now, this is who I am.  Either you accept it, or we say our goodbyes now.”_

_Tears welled up in her eyes.  “I just can’t watch you die.  So many have already died and for what?  Please I beg you.”_

_“Goodbye Mary-Ann.”_

_She watched as the only man she loved turned and walk away.  To leave her standing there vulnerable and all her heart and emotion out for the entire world to see.  Yet he would not turn around, not once.  She felt tears fall as he got up on his horse and rode away.  To take on his next mission.  Her bad feelings would come to pass and she only wished he had listened to her._

_“Mary-Ann…when I was there in that basement, chained up, beaten, all I could think about was you.  Please forgive me Mary-Ann.  I should have listened to you.”_

_“Oh Arthur, I forgive you.  I could never stay mad at you.”_

Abigail slammed the book hard, “Well, I’ll be damn Mary-Beth.  I never knew you had such a thing for Arthur Morgan.”  Saying it out loud made it even more real for Abigail.  With Arthur getting captured by a rival gang she knew right then and there this was Mary-Beth’s writings.  Abigail knew the woman could write, but never thought in a million years she would write about them and the gang and having a romance with Arthur Morgan.  Curious more now than ever, Abigail Marston wondered how Mary-Beth ended the book and what was Arthur’s fate.  Would it he be doomed in this story as he was in his real life?  She had to keep reading on to find out. 

_Arthur looked into Mary-Ann’s eyes and it was then the moment was right.  Everything was right.  They both knew it.  Slowly but gently Arthur moved forward and reaching up he gently grabbed the back of her neck with his hand directing her, their lips finally met.  The gentle kissing became much more passionate as their souls finally touched.  Mary-Ann could feel her body instantly react to kissing Arthur.  He moved gently and quickly by picking her up so she could sit on top of him.  He grabbed her hair and pulled it slightly so it exposed her neck and he began kissing it softly up and down.  Being aroused by this and wanting nothing more then to end the foreplay and make sweet passionate love she could not stop herself as she grinded against him moving her body up and down on top of him as though he was already undressed.  Him getting turned on even more grabbed for the front of her dress and pulling it open to reveal her white milky breasts as they spilled over the top of her dress.  He immediately grabbed one breast with one hand and the other breast was captured by his mouth as he slightly turn to look at her._

_Mary-Ann was in heaven and felt her entire body go into hyper drive as she closed her eyes and looked up to the heavens.  She couldn’t wait any longer and wanted nothing more for him to be in her.  She quickly undid his buckle, but it was becoming difficult. Seeing her difficulty, he moved his hand to unfasten himself as she in return removed her undergarments.  Without any words Mary-Ann came back to Arthur Morgan and gently moved to be on top of him.  He grabbed her around the back guiding her as he slid into her and she let out a soft moan as she adjusted to his size.  Slowly they began moving together, intertwined as their bodies played out the the forbidden dance.  She controlled him though, slowing him down when she wanted to.  Almost completely coming to a stop to take in the pleasure of him being inside of her.  But then she suddenly she wanted more and became greedy and began riding him harder, their breathing becoming heavier as she started to feel something she never had felt before.  A wonderful feeling that she had to grasp onto and not let go and as she opened her mouth, she found herself moaning for the first time and it felt good it played into her fantasy.  She found herself the more she let go and moaned the harder he pushed into her.  Her moan got louder and louder till she couldn’t control herself as she climaxed and could feel her entire body exploding with absolute pure pleasure into a world she had never been before as he let go of himself inside of her._

Abigail felt after reading that she needed a cold shower, that or her husband to come home.  She wanted to stop, almost feeling dirty for reading it yet wanted to continue.  Not to mention she felt a little weird thinking of Arthur in that manner.  Not that she ever thought of Arthur as handsome because he was.  But to Abigail he was an older brother and you simply do not crush on your older brother that would be beyond revolting.  Knowing she was coming to the end she had to find out how Mary-Beth ended this story.  She opened the book and mentally prepared herself for whatever was to come next. Nothing would prepare her for what she was going to read,

“ _Arthur, I have to tell you something you’re not going to like.  It’s been with me, haunting me with every breath, and I lay awake thinking about it.  I have to tell you and I hope some how, just, God I am so sorry.”_

_“Mary-Ann, I promise I won’t get mad.”  The look of confusion across his face was evident, and one could say even fear was there.  Afraid of what she was going to tell him._

_“Back when you left, and said goodbye to me.  I did something awful.  I wanted to get payback, or mend my heart…so I…,” Mary-Ann wetting her lips so scared and afraid of how Arthur would react, “I slept with John Marston.”_

“THAT BITCH!”

Without even thinking about it threw it hard.  Either by mistake or intentionally her aim was true, and the book went right into the fireplace.  “Shit, shit.”  She grabbed the three prong tongs and scooped out the hardback.  She used her shoes to put out the flames, but the damage had been done.  As she was still trying to make sure it didn’t bust back into a blaze she heard the door open. 

“Abigail?  I’m home.” 

She turned around and still holding the tongs in her hand she did not wait for him to barely get in the door before she was attacking him like a vicious wolf.  She stormed up at him and pointing her weapon at him, “YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW JOHN MARSTON, YOU EVER HAVE SEX WITH MARY-BETH GASKILL?!!”    

“NO!  Woman what are you talking about?” John could not believe where this was coming from.  Where did she even get such an idea?  He put his hands up as though he was surrounding to bounty hunters but instead it was to his irate wife. 

“Where would you get a crazy idea like that?” 

Abigail turned her back and walked over to where the book was still smoking from being in the fire.  She picked it up and then threw it at John.  John looked at the title of the book and was even more confused then before. 

“I’m still….,” he looked at the authors name.  Why did that look so familiar, and then a memory hit him suddenly. 

_“I write now.  Silly romances, but it’s fun, oh it’s such fun.  My pen name is Leslie Dupont, sort of French, sort of ambiguous”_

It hit him like a ton of bricks.  “Look, Abigail,” throwing the book on the chair and grabbing her hands.  “There has never been anyone but you and only you.  I love you.  I don’t know what is in that book that got you so upset, but Abigail, your my woman and I love you.” 

Abigail forehead was scrunched up, her eyes dancing back and forth as though she was looking for a lie in John Marston, yet the longer they stood there she felt her fury die down and her entire body relaxed as she finally accepted what John was telling her.  She threw her hands over his shoulder and gave a kiss to his cheek.  “I’m sorry, I just…guess I got a little jealous when I saw what she wrote.  Welcome home.  Come to bed, I’m going to show you how much I missed you.”  John pulled back and smiled.  This was a quick turn of events.  Comes home to find a very pissed off wife have the ability to calm her down in a few seconds and then get sex out of it, John Marston felt like a God.    

“Give me a minute, I’ll be in shortly.” 

“Don’t wait to long.”  She was still holding onto his hand as she began to walk away and held it onto it as she pulled away and lovingly glanced back at him as she walked into their room. 

John watched her go and then curious walked over to the book.  He wanted to know what had got his woman so upset, he grabbed the book and flipped to a spot in the book. 

_“Without any words Mary-Ann came back to Arthur Morgan and gently moved to be on top of him.  He grabbed her around the back guiding her as he slid into her and she let out a soft moan as she adjusted to his size.”_

John slammed the book quickly and blinked his eyes as though that would scrape out the mental image he just received.  That was something he could have gone his entire life without ever getting a visual of.  He tried not to throw up in his mouth.  Throwing the book down on the chair he left the fire going as he walked to the bedroom.  He knew it was going to take a lot of sex to get that image out of his head and he was willing to do so.  Without any thought he walked over their bedroom door, opened it and then proceeded to close it behind him as he walked in.  He failed to catch Jack Marston coming out of his room, hearing the commotion of his parents talking and yelling.  He looked to see if his mother was there or father as he came out to the living room.  He saw something that caught his eye and walked over to it.  It was the book his mother had been reading.  Well she did always say he wanted him to read.  Without any second thought Jack Marston picked up the book, “Love on the Frontier by Leslie Dupont” Jack said out loud.  Still looking at the book in his hand he walked back to his room, he couldn’t wait to start reading it first thing in the morning. 

~FINIS~

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Notes: So her story would probably never get published being way over the top but hey lmfao it’s my fanfic and I’ll do what I want. It would be lovely to hear from you if you enjoyed it, reviews truly feed my muse and my soul. Thank you!


End file.
